User blog:Oshbosh/Dr Wily vs Dr Eggman
Many warriors have come. Many warriors have fought and lost. Many warriors have died through the season. But today, that season comes to an end. Two of the most iconic robot commanders in history will come and test there robots to decide the most powerful Robot Commander. Doctor Eggman: The enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog who constantly tries to take over Mobius. Dr. Wily: The enemy of Mega Man, who tries to take over the world when he is not givin credit for the robots he helped build. These two doctors will enter the arena withthere own robots. And we will decide one thing. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST! Dr Eggman Infantry Buzz_Bomber_2.png|Buzz Bomber Motobug_generations.png|Moto Bug Caterkiller.png|Caterkiller Egg_pawn_current.png|Egg Pawn File:Swatbot.png|SWATbots Moto Bugs: Are very fast, attck strategy involves running into their opponents and trying to pinch them. Caterkillers: Catepilar robots with defensive spikes. Buzz Bombers: Flight, shoot energy from tip E-1001 Egg Pawn: Bazookas, One shot cannons, Lances, Semi Automatic Blasters, are really dumb SWATbots: Pulse Blasters, wrist blasters, are really fragile Main Force The Close Range Fighter: Egg Knight: Lance, Spiked Shield, can control other Egg Pawns The Strong Guy: Mecha Knuckles: Can fly, has Knuckles physical abillities, can shoot missiles The Speedy Guy: Silver Sonic MK II: Flight, Super Speed, Finger Missiles File:Egg_Knight_04.png|Egg Knight Metal_Knuckles_1.png|Mecha Knuckles 591570627.png|Silver Sonic E101mk2.jpeg|E-101 MK II File:EggRobo_1.png|Eggrobo File:EggRobo_2.png|Eggrobo's vehicle ScratchandGrounder.jpeg|Scratch and Grounder File:Shooter_Shadow_-_Blue.jpeg|Shadow Android (With machine gun) File:A_green_shadow_android..jpeg|Shadow Android (With Grenade Launcher) File:Sepiatone_Shadow.jpeg|Regular Android Mecha-s3k-chargeup-ani.gif|Mecha Sonic Metal_sonic_ep2.jpeg|Metal Sonic The Big Guns: E-101 Beta MK II: Can fly, super speed, teleportaion, can deflect any projectile or lasers with his spiked gauntlets, can shoot homing missiles and lasers The Flying Guy: EggRobo: Can fly, shoot lasers from gun, shoot missiles from head, cmmonly pilots verhicles (namely, a direct copy of the Egg Mobile) The Big Joke: Scratch and Grounder: Scratch can peck people, extend his neck and is really durable. He is also stupid. Grounder can use his hands as drills and turn them into anything. He is also stupid and durable. The Group Attackers: Shadow Androids: Super Speed, Can fire small rockets, commonly fight in groups of 3, some have machine guns and grenade launchers. The Cold Blooded Killer: Mecha Sonic: Can turn into a spiky ball and spin dash, machine gun. The Ultimate: Metal Sonic: So many that I have to put down a link. See http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Sonic#Abilities. Eggmans Personal Machine Death Egg Robot: Humongous Mech with Spike rocket Arms and Laser Cannons Dr Wily Infantry Met: Asmall robot that can fire small balls of energy, has an indestructible hard hat which it can hide in MM1BladerArt.jpeg|Blader Mm7_bunbytank-1.png|Blader in Mech Met.jpeg|Mets CW-SniperJoe-Art.jpeg|Sniper Joe MM2HotHeadArt.jpeg|Hothead Paozo.png|Paozo Sniper Joe: Robots based on Proto Man, they have a Proto Shield, a Blaster and throw Grenades Blader in Bunby Tank: A Blader has a propeller that can be used as a saw blade. In the Bunsby Tank, it has tank treads and two laser cannons. When the tank is destroyed, the Blader will seperate from the tank. Hotheads: Big robots who can throw fire balls. Paozo: A Giant Elephant robot who uses a vacumn powered giant ball. Main Force The Close Range Fighter: Knight Man: Strong Armor, Shield, Knight Crush, a mace head attached to a flail which is attached to his hand The Speedy Guy: Quick Man: Is really fast, Quick Bommerang. a boomerang shaped cutter. Knightman.png|Knight Man CW-12-QuickMan-Art.jpeg|Quick Man Napalmman.png|Napalm Man Gyroman_2.png|Gyro Man Fakeman.jpeg|Fake Man CW-09-MetalMan-Art.jpeg|Metal Man SheepMan.png|Sheep Man 250px-Bass2MM10.png|Bass 270px-CW-04-GutsMan-Art.jpg|Guts Man The Strong Guy: Guts Man: Can lift over 2 tons. The Big Guns: Napalm Man: Equipped with a bunch of Missile Launchers and Napalm Bomb, a bouncing bomb The Flying Guy: Gyro Man: Can fly using propellers. Gyro Attack, small propeller shaped cutters that can move in all 4 cardinal directions. The Group Attackers: Fake Man: A police look alike robot. Is very agile and uses a revolver type weapon to fire shots. Has to reload every 6 shots. The Cold Blooded Killer: Metal Man: Is degsined for combat. Can throw Ceranium Titanic Blades at very high speed. The Big Joke: Sheep Man: Can turn into clouds and shoot thunder and throw electric balls. Gets bored easily. The Ultimate: Bass: See http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Bass#Powers_and_Abilities since there is so much to put down. Wily's Personal Machine Flight, shoot missiles, Boomerang Buzzsaw, Triple Barreled Laser Cannon. Voting Voting ends by January 27th. Votes must either be edges or at least one paragrapgh. If you are doing edges, it must be compared like this: Moto Bugs vs Mets Caterkiller vs Sniper Joes Buzz Bomber vs Blader Egg Pawn vs Hotheads SWATbots vs Paozo Egg Knight vs Knight Man Mecha Knuckles vs Guts Man E-101 Beta MK II vs Napalm Man Eggrobo vs Gyro Man Shadow Androids vs Fake Man Scratch and Grounder vs Sheep Man Mecha Sonic vs Metal Man Metal Sonic vs Bass Death Egg Robot vs Wily Machine 8. Notes Hope you all enjoyed my first season. Special thanks to Utter Noob for making the title card. The infantry will have 5 of each unit. The Egg Knight will have 2 Egg Pawns wielding Lances to take control of. There will be 3 Shadow Androids (One regular, one with a machine gun and one with a grenade launcher) There will be 3 Fake Man clones. There will be 3 seperate battles. One with the infantry, one with the Main Force and one with Eggman and Wily in their personal machines. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles